


Finding the perfect babysitter

by EmorySkywalker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A great one actually, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Armitage Hux, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Paige is Rose's daughter, Single mom Rose Tico, backround Reylo, he is a good man, kids are the best wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmorySkywalker/pseuds/EmorySkywalker
Summary: Rose Tico is a single mom and desperately needs a babysitter. She is tired of the search, but then Armie Hux shows up at her doorstep. He is a man in a suit, but Rose finds that he is exactly what she was looking for. Maybe in more than one way. :)---The teacher also congratulated Rose on her new boyfriend:„You found a very handsome one and he’s great with Paige!”„My who? What?” Rose was confused. She would know if she had a boyfriend, right?„Or partner? I don’t know what you call them these days.” The elderly lady patted her arm. „Ginger man, about this tall” and she raised her hand high indicating his height. „Rings a bell? Paige says Armie is her new daddy.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 131





	1. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came to me on a morning, and I wrote the whole story in one day. I made some changes along the way and it's pretty much finished, I just need to do a read-through and do the epilogue, so should be updated within a few days.

Rose Tico started to think that the only perfect babysitter of the world was the one that she lost because she moved away to California for grad school. Rose had been interviewing applicants in the past two weeks, but nobody seemed to be suitable for her 6-year old daughter, Paige.

The ones who were at least semi-ok (she considered those semi-ok, who didn’t smoke weed and had their body properly covered) couldn’t match their schedules with hers, and the only one who seemed to be able to do that too, was not approved by Paige.

So here she was on a Saturday afternoon, preparing what felt like the hundredth interview with a possible babysitter. She checked on Paige one last time - she was playing with her dolls in her room and let her know that maybe she’ll meet her new babysitter that day and Rose also gathered her list of questions that she wrote down not to forget them.

It was 2 o’clock sharp, when her doorbell rang. She must be very punctual, she thought, and she liked it, because it meant that when she promised something, she stood by her word, and reliability was very important to Rose.

She opened the door and saw a man in a suit with a laptop bag. The sight completely surprised her, because she was expecting it to be the babysitter, so she just ended up staring at the man. He was a redhead probably around his late twenties, his hair styled perfectly with gel. He was tall, especially compared to Rose, but skinny, his eyes somewhat mad, but mainly kind. He was not bad to look at, Rose admitted to herself and almost said something about not willing to buy anything, when the man extended his hand and introduced himself:

„Armie Hux. We e-mailed about the babysitting job?”

Rose’s eyes couldn’t have grown larger.

„But you’re a...”she wanted to say guy, but then realized how much that word didn’t describe him. ”...man. I thought Armie was like Armenia or something.”

„Well, yeah, it’s Armitage.” He explained.

„You’re wearing a suit.” She said out loud her next thought.

„My boss is a workaholic and he thinks that his employees share his sentiment. I had to join him on a last minute meeting today, I didn’t have time to change, I hope it’s all right.”

„All right then, come on in! I’m Rose Tico, but I guess you knew that.” She said and invited him inside. „Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, water?”

„Water, please. Ohm, should I take my shoes off?” he asked still near the door, while Rose went to grab a cup of water. She was surprised. None of the previous applicants asked that, they all just came in as they were. She decided that she did enough cleaning as it was:

„If you don’t mind.”

She was glad she said that because when she gave him the water, she looked down for a second to see small light sabers on his socks... She chuckled while they walked to the living room.

„So you’re one of those?” she asked.

„Excuse me?” Armie gave her a confused look.

„Those that dress up all business, but secretly have fun socks that noone can see.”

„Yes, I’m one of those then.” He admitted with a smile that made his face warmer and Rose found herself blushing.

She quickly sat down on the couch and motioned towards the armchair for Armie to sit. He put his laptopbag next to the chair and he was still holding on to his glass.

„So, Armie... can I call you Armie?”

„Sure.”

„Ok, so I’m still not sure I understand. You show up to apply for a babysitting job, when you clearly have some high paying real job, where you have to wear a suit. On a Saturday. So... how is that?”

Rose’s straight-forwardness took him off guard and the woman in front of her also seemed very down to earth especially with her compliment for his socks (well, he took that as a compliment) and it just made him open up. He found himself sharing a part of him that he typically didn’t share.

„I’m a programmer.” He started. „It’s a job. I don’t hate it, but I don’t love it either. I just do it to make money... But I want to do something that impacts the world, too. I had a childhood with an abusive father and a stepmother who didn’t protect me from him, nor loved me. When I went to college, I worked during the summers at a summer camp for disadvantaged youth. I found the job more than rewarding. I love working with kids, but I can’t do summers anymore with my job, so I decided to pick up babysitting jobs.”

He paused a bit, hesitated if he should go on, but Rose listened so tentatively that he continued.

„Also, I’m a very awkward person, and I find it hard to socialize. It is so much easier with children. They don’t expect anything from you except love and care, and you don’t have to pretend to be somebody else for them. They are just easier.”

His fingers were almost white as he was holding on to his glass. He chuckled awkwardly. „I didn’t want this to change into a therapy session. Sorry.”

„No, no, I... Thank you for sharing with me. We all have our baggage, I guess. I’m sorry about your parents...” she looked at him compassionately, and felt like they should go on with the interview, though her heart was already set on hiring him.

„What else do I need to know about you?” she asked finally.

„Not much I guess, ohm, I work flexible, so I’m pretty much available whenever you need me. Oh, and my recommendations from my previous two families...” He needed both his hands to grab his laptop bag, and that meant he had to put his glass on the table. He looked for a coaster, and Rose caught his eye.

„Oh, just put it on this paper, it’s fine.” She pointed at some menus from the local Chinese place.

He slowly put his glass on it with a painful expression. Then he took out a folder from his bag with papers and handed it to Rose.

She opened it and skimmed through them. They were long and detailed, praising Armie in every possible way. She started to think that the past two weeks of struggles were all worth is, she hit the babysitter jackpot.

„So why did you leave these families?” she asked handing back the folder.

„Oh, the Smiths moved away, and the Johnson kids aged out and they don’t need me anymore, but I keep in touch with both of those families.”

„All right, I don’t think I have any more questions. If Paige likes you, I think we are set. I e-mailed you what I can pay, so I guess you are fine with that.”

„Yes, Ms Tico.”

„Yeah, I’m Rose, call me Rose.” She always felt old, when people her age called her Ms Tico. „And just a few things you need to know about Paige. She just started first grade, which she loves, though it’s hard for her to make new friends. She needs help with homework. Her dad... well, I got pregnant with her when I was in college, and he didn’t stay when he learnt about Paige, so he’s out of the picture. We don’t know anything about him at this point. My parents help me a lot, but they live an hour away and my friends, Finn, Rey and Ben look after her sometimes, but I need more permanent help now that she’s at school and I have a full-time job.”

And just as if she heard her cue, Paige came out of her room skipping, holding a long haired doll.

„Mom, I can’t make her hair...” Paige started, but when she saw the man in the living room, she halted and turned towards her mom hiding in her hug.

„It’s ok, Paigey, this is Armie. He came here today because he would like to get to know you. Maybe he can help you with this hair emergency.”

„Can you?” she mouthed and Armie nodded.

Paige slowly turned and looked at him suspiciously.

„Hello, Little One, I’m Armie.” He got up from the chair, but squat down to be on Paige’s level and offered his hand.

Paige slowly took it and shook it hesitantly. „Can you make her three buns? Like Rey?” she asked and looked at her doll.

„Rey from Star Wars?” he asked.

„You know Star Wars?” a heart-warming smile appeared on Paige’s face.

„I do. And I can show you how to make Rey hair, maybe we can do it with your hair, too?”

Rose definitely thought that he would be the perfect baby-sitter. Not even the previous babysitter (that she considered the perfect one) found the common ground with Paige so easily. Paige was now pulling Armie by his hand into her room, and Rose heard her explain:

„Mom has a friend called Rey, and she’s really nice, too, but she wears her hair down, and once I asked her to do her hair in buns, but it looked different on her. I love her, and Mom’s other friends, too. And I think I will love you, too.”

Rose was absolutely optimistic. Armie was a man, he was a programmer, and apparently he was just what her and Paige needed.

Rose went about her usual business at home and checked on Armie and Paige every half an hour and kept finding them on the floor playing with dolls and then they started a boardgame. Paige’s hair was up in three cute buns, and Rose had to admit that the man know his way with hair styling too.

At 5, Rose decided that the Chemistry check had been successful, and Armie and Paige did work well together.

„Paigey, I’ll steal Armie from you for a bit, ok?” Rose poked her head through their door and looked at her daughter and then the man.

Armie gathered himself together and messed up Paige’s hair a bit as he stood up, then headed to the living room with Ros.

„All right, Armie, you hit it right off with Paige, so you’re hired, if you want the job. I’ll pay for your time here.”

„Yes, thank you, Rose.” He said while she handed him the money.

„Do you want to stay for dinner? I’ll make sandwiches. I’m sure Paige would like that.” She offered.

„I... uh...” he was looking for an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

„Oh, it’s fine if you don’t want.” She smiled lightly at him. „Then as I put in the ad, I’ll need your help on weekdays from 3 to 6. I’ll e-mail you the adress of Paige’s school and the name of her teacher and put your name down with them, so you can pick her up. So I’ll see you on Monday I guess.”

Armie felt relieved. Rose seemed kind, but he felt that maybe he shared too much about himself and he needed to close off a bit and just be by himself.

„Paige, Armie has to go, come on, say goodbye to him!” Rose yelled.

Paige ran out of her room. Armie leaned down and Paige wrapped her tiny hands around his neck. Rose smiled how sweet she was. And her heart churned as she thought of how bad it was that her daughter had to grow up without a father.

„Bye, Princess!” Armie said. „Bye, Rose!”

„I’m a Jedi, not a princess!” Paige shouted and Armie was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Hux to have a craving for order, but well, it's hard if you work with kids. But I had to leave his love for coasters because of this: https://hu.pinterest.com/pin/774124924228881/  
> Please, let me know how you liked this chapter, I like both kudos and comments! :)  
> What was your favorite part?


	2. A disastrous day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLOSURE: I love Mary Poppins. I think she's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, sorry that Rose doesn't agree with me.

Monday came and Paige was picked up from school by Armie. They did her homework together then played some. This time he was wearing play clothes – jeans, a t-shirt and no products in his hair. Rose found it nicer this way, she thought it suited him more. 

On Tuesday, Armie suggested, they do some art project, and Paige was so on board that the rest of the week was spent with the creation of different Frozen characters on paper with paint, glitter, buttons, yearn and some other things they could find at home. 

Paige was a reserved child, but she warmed up so quickly to Armie that she kept coming up with new ideas what to do together and got so talkative that Rose was contemplating if Paige had a secret twin that she didn’t know about. Rose always discussed with Armie how the afternoon went with Paige and the conversation was always so nice that they could never stop at the essentials, so slowly she started to learn about him, too.

Armie was a bookworm, and had no siblings, but a best friend called Phasma, who was supposed to be a girl, and was like a sister to him. He liked running and swimming, though preferred running because of his hair. He was almost obsessed with his hair. He did have nice hair that was obviously well cared for. 

Armie always asked Rose about her day when she got home. She worked in an independent bookstore called The Resistance, and Rose loved to have somebody at home who asked how she was. She met her friends at the weekends, but that hardly seemed enough to discuss anything, especially that Paige was there to be looked after.

Rose was beyond grateful that the wind blew Armie in her way. He was no Mary Poppins – he was way better. Rose didn’t believe that medicine should be taken with sugar (a spoonful of sugar is a whole lot) or all things have to be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Sometimes it was enough if they were just fine. 

About a month had passed since Rose found Armie - it was the beginning of October, and they settled into a nice rhythm. It was raining and that was a good reason to grab some Starbucks. She called Armie from the car:

„Hi Armie!”

„Hi Rose! Is everything all right?” he asked, probably because after her check-ins during his first week, she never called him.

„Yeah-yeah, I just stopped by at Starbucks and getting a hot chocolate for Paige and I was wondering what I could bring for you?”

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

„Armie, you’re there?” Rose checked the network connection, but it seemed to be ok.  
„Here, yes.” Came the answer. „I don’t usually drink at Starbucks.”

She heart Paige’s voice in the background „Mom is at Starbucks?”

„I got you, buddy.” Rose said enthusiastically. „I’ll pick you something. I’ll be home in 15. I guess Paige already heard you say Starbucks, so you can tell her I’m getting her a drink.”

And she heard him say „Paigey, your mom is getting you a hot chocolate.” Then Rose heard a high-pitched „Yaaay!” and she saw with her mind's eye the way Paige always boxed into the air with his little fists as she yelled it.

„All right, I’ll see you soon.” She said before hanging up.

„Bye, Rose!”

Just as promised, Rose arrived home in a fifteen minutes with a drink in each hand. They were both in reusable cups, because she was environmentally conscious and always kept reusable cups in her car. She handed one to Paige:

„I think it cooled off enough, but be careful, honey. It’s with raspberry syrup.”

And offered the other to Armie. „It’s a chocolate frappucino with caramel syrup and whipped cream. I know it’s a lot of sugar, but you’re so skinny, it won’t hurt you.”

They both took their respective drinks and Rose looked as they took an experimental first sip as they were in sync. Paige went on drinking more, while Armie stopped, his face showing enjoyment. „This is like a slushie?” he asked.

„Yeah, kind of. This is the signature Starbucks drink. I mean the frappuccino, but it has a lot of different versions and you can have it in many different ways. What do you think?”

„I like it.” He said taking another sip. „Let me pay you back. How much was it?”

Rose chuckled. „No, it’s on me. I just wanted to get you something to show how grateful I am for you.”

Armie raised his eyebrows. „Rose, you paying me for looking after Paige. It’s not like I’m doing you a favor.” 

„I don’t know. It seems like you do a lot more than I pay you for... This is my thank you.” Rose insisted.

„All right, thanks then.” He shrugged helpless.

A few weeks later, she used her employee discount and got Paige a bunch of Star Wars kids books and Armie a SW novel. When he offered to pay for it, Rose wouln’t let him and she also kept bringing him different Starbucks drinks to try.

***

At the beginning of November, Rose had to go to a parent-teacher conference so asked Armie to stay later. She went home around 6 to change and gave him instructions on what to eat (she made paste for them) and when to put Paige to bed (8:30), what to read to her (Olaf’s newest adventures) and what to do if she wouldn’t want to fall asleep (sing).

„Rose, I got this, don’t worry, it’ll be fine, you can go, I promise!” Armie tried to calm her.

„I know, I should chill out, right?” she asked chuckling.

„Maybe a bit.” He offered.

„All right. Paigey, come here, kiss Mommy goodbye, Armie will be here tonight. Be a good girl, ok?” she said as she received a sloppy kiss from Paige on her cheek and gave one in return.

„Thanks, Armie. I’ll be back around 10, I think. Feel at home after she falls asleep.” She said turning to Armie and then she stood on tiptoes and absentmindedly gave him a kiss on the cheek too. She was already walking towards the door, when it registered what she did. Rose turned around expecting some kind of reaction, but the only thing she saw was Armie and Paige getting ready for dinner at the kitchen. He didn’t seem disturbed or shocked in any way. 

She hurried out and immediately called her best friend for advice. She didn’t want to be late, so when she got into the car, she put her phone in the holder and facetimed Rey. When she picked up, Rose immediately started to talk.

„Rey! I need advice very bad. I did something really embarrassing, and I need your help on how to do some damage control.”

„Hey, Rosey! What’s up?” Rey’s familiar voice already calmed her a bit.

„I kissed the babysitter.” She blurted out.

„You kissed the babysitter?” Rey eyebrows shot up and Ben’s face appeared on the screen as well. 

„You kissed the babysitter?!” he asked, too.

„Yes, I did. I’m already flipping out, don’t judge me! It was an accident, ok? I gave a goodbye kiss to Paige and he was there so I kissed him, too. What if he will leave us after this? I don’t want another babysitter, he is so good with Paige, and she loves him. Also, does this count as workplace harassment? Cause I can't afford a lawyer and all that.” she listed her concerns.

„Just to clarify, where did you kiss him?” Ben asked, because now Rey was sharing the screen with him.

„On his cheek.”

„And what did he say afterwards?” Rey demanded.

„Nothing. I mean we were saying goodbye, and I was leaving. I didn’t even notice what I did for a bit. He didn’t really react anything, I guess?”

„Rose, you’re fine.” Ben started. „Man hardly ever object to beautiful woman kissing them, all right? You just kissed him on the cheek, that’s fine. He won’t quit because of that, I’m sure. Just pretend it didn’t happen, and see if he goes with it.” 

„That is such a manly approach!” Rey complained looking at Ben now. „Shouldn’t they talk about it, so it wouldn’t be awkward. I think you should do that, Rose!”

„Honey, yes, it is a manly approach, because Rose kissed a man.” He was talking to Rey, then looked back to the screen. „So no, don’t talk about it. If he wants to talk about it, he will bring it up, but if not, then Rose shouldn’t bring it up either.” Ben offered his wisdom.

„OK, thank you guys.” Rose said. „I arrived, so I gotta go, but can I call you later?”

„Yes, definitely call! We want to know what happened.” Rey replied.

Rose could hardly listen at the parent-teacher conference, though she tried to make notes, she could only hope that they would make sense after she would read them at home.

At the end of the group discussion, Paige’s teacher came to talk to Rose about Paige - she was making new friends, even though she was very shy at the beginning, now she had her little group of friends. Her progress with reading was great and the teacher also congratulated Rose on her new boyfriend:

„You found a handsome one and he’s great with Paige!”

„My who? What?” Rose was confused. She would know if she had a boyfriend, right?

„Or partner? I don’t know what you call them these days.” The elderly lady patted her arm. „Ginger man, about this tall” and she raised her hand high indicating his height. „Rings a bell? Paige says Armie is his new daddy.”

„She said that?” Rose felt shock. Maybe hiring a male babysitter wasn’t such a good idea after all. This night couldn’t be any more disastrous. 

„Yeah, darling. I think she’s adjusting well to this new situation.” The teacher encouraged her.

„Uh, thanks?” She was not going to correct her. No way.

Somehow she drove home, though she didn’t rememebr any of it. Opening the door of her apartment, she caught a glimpse of Armie sleeping on the couch with the book she bought for him in his hands. Would it be really bad if he were to be Paige’s new daddy? He looked so sweet as he was sleeping, and Rose knew that they would be a good team. 

Then she shook her head as if to get rid of these ridiculous ideas. Armie wouldn’t like her that way. He was with them, because he was a great person who loved kids. He was also Paige’s babysitter that her daughter loved and Rose would never risk that with anything stupid. Especially how hard it was for Paige when Kaydel, her previous babysitter moved away.

She gently shook Armie’s shoulder to wake him up. „Hey, I’m back.”

He sat up, closing the book and looked at Rose:

„So how was it? How is Paige doing at school? What did her teacher say?”

„All nice things – Paige is doing great progress with reading and she found her place in the class community.” She paused, then decided that there was no good way to say this. „And she thinks that you are her new dad.”

Armie shot up from the couch.

„She... what? She never said anything like that to me.” He frowned and stared at Rose. „You know that I never implied in any way that it would be the case, right?”

Rose didn’t know why he’d felt he needed to say that, when it was quite obvious, but she also couldn’t help but feel a a tiny bit of pain in her heart as he objected this intensly to the thought of him being Paige’s dad.

„Yeah, I know Armie, it’s not your fault, I don’t blame you. It’s probably that she never had a father and I’m sure she hears from her friends what they do with their dads. Now she has a man in her life that she meets almost every day, who studies with her, plays with her and does everything a dad would do, so she probably assigned this role to you. I think.”

„Rose, I’m sorry. Nothing like this ever happened to me before. I mean I guess the families I worked for had fathers. Obviously.” He stopped when he realized what he said. „I mean not that it’s obvious that every family has a father... It’s just the reason those kids didn’t think I was their father.” He corrected himself. „Will you look for another babysitter?”

Rose’s face was dreadful. „What?! No! That’s not an option, unless you quit. Please, don’t quit!” she pleaded.

Armie seemed relieved. „Thank God. I don’t want to quit. I love Paige, and I like you, too!”

„I guess, I’ll talk to her, then. Maybe you should be there? What do you think?” Rose asked contemplating.

„Yeah, it probably makes more sense if it comes from both of us. Tomorrow?”

„That works. After I come home... Thanks Armie!”

„Ok, then, I guess it’s time for me to leave. See you tomorrow, Rose! I’ll see myself out, you had a long day.” He said and with natural easiness, he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Rose was surprised. As he left, her hand was still on her face where his lips touched her skin. Then the door clicked shut and she was brought out of her stupor. She slowly walked to Paige’s room, where she sat on the edge of her bed for a while, just watching her sleep.

She suddenly remembered, that she promised Ben and Rey that she would call them, so she made sure she closed the door behind herself and occupied the couch the same way Armie did before, and called her friends.

Rey’s and Ben’s faces appeared in a few seconds.

„Hi, girlie!”

„Hello!” they greeted her.

„Paige thinks Amie is her father.” She blurted out.

They both seemed speechless, then Rey found her voice first:

„Because you gave him a kiss?”

„No, I don’t think she’s even seen that. Her teacher congratulated me on my boyfriend - her new dad. Paige told her he was her new dad.”

„Holy shit, Rose! So what now?” Ben was raking his hair with his fingers, like when he felt uncomfortable. No wonder, even hearing this story was making people uncomfortable.

„We agreed with Armie that we will talk to Paige tomorrow, explaining what is going on. Or rather what is not.” Rose said with a sigh.

„Right. And just one question. Are you sure you don’t want Paige to have him as her new daddy?” Rey asked with a wink.

Rose didn’t seem to understand for a second then it hit her. „Noooo! I mean Armie is her babysitter. He’s nice and everything, but just no. And it’s pretty clear at this point that he isn’t interested in me like that. Just like I’m not in him.”

„If you say so.” Rey agreed, but her tone said something else.

„So you didn’t talk about the kiss?” Ben asked, because he was interested if he had given good advice.

„No, but he kissed me goodbye, when he left, so I guess this is how we will do this from now on.” Rose shrugged.

„Yeah, you’re totally not interested in each other.” Rey commented. „Rose, let us know when you are willing to face reality.”

Rose rolled her eyes. „Guys, it’s really late, and I have work tomorrow, I gotto go now. Thanks for listening to me.”

„Sure thing.” Ben said.

„Anytime.” Rey added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think would be Armie's favorite Starbucks drink?  
> I think he has a sweet tooth so he would drink anything with syrups and whipped cream. I can even imagine General Hux do that, and he would totally flip out at Space Starbucks, if they didn't carefully followed her detailed instructions on how to make her special drink. :D
> 
> A lot of thing happened in this chapter, which did you like the most? 
> 
> (Kudos and comments are my writing fuel, so thank you for sending them! <3 )


	3. Rose's night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to increase the chapter number, because I just love these two, and I cannot stop writing fluff for them...:D  
> I hope you'll enjoy this part, please let me know in the comments! :)

The next day, Rose, Paige and Armie sat together in the living room. Rose and Paige on the couch next to each other, Armie facing them in the armchair.

„Are we going to play together?” little Paige asked excitedly and was ready to bring some toys out from her room. „Zorii told me that she plays together with her parents, too.”

Armie and Rose exchanged a look.

„No, honey, we wanted to talk to you about something important.” Rose started „Mrs Taylor told me yesterday how great you are at school. We are very proud of you, Paige.” She paused before she went on. „She also said that you told her that Armie is your new daddy.”

Paige nodded then looked at Armie for confirmation.

Armie’s face was almost like he was in physical pain, but his voice the gentlest as he said „Paigey, you know I love you, right?”

Paige nodded again.

„Good, because I love you a lot. I love looking after you and being with you, and that is the most important. But honey, however much I would love to, I am not your daddy!”

Paige didn’t seem to understand. „But all my classmates have a mom and a dad, why do I only have a mom then? It’s not fair!! Did I do something really bad that I don’t get a daddy?”

This broke Rose’s heart and she couldn’t help but reach out to pull Paige into a hug, while stroking her hair.

„No, honey, you’re perfect, it’s not your fault at all. You know, some families only have a mom or a dad. But that is all right. It means that their mom or dad loves them twice as much. So you’re really lucky that we also have Armie. Right?”

Rose’s tears started to fall while she talked. She let Paige go, who seemed to be still confused.

„But Mom, can’t we adopt Armie as my dad then?”

Rose chuckled in tears and looked at Armie for help.

„I am afraid this is not how this works, Little One.”

„Ok.” Paige shrugged. „So can I go back to play?”

Armie and Rose looked at each other in surprise.

„Sure, honey, I’ll call when it’s time for dinner.” Rose resigned. She held back until Paige disappeared, but then she couldn’t anymore and started to cry again, her hands covering her face. After a few moments, she felt the couch sinking next to her, and Armie’s arm around her pulling her in a wierd side-hug, with her head on his shoulder.

It was very uncomfortable, but nice in a way. He held her until her tears dried and she could breath normally.

„Rose’s it’s its not your fault, either. Paige’s dad is an asshole.” He said as if he read her mind. Then he squized her shoulder one more time and stood up to leave.

***

In the middle of November, Armie agreed that he would babysat Paige Friday evening well into the night, because Rose was invited to Ben and Rey’s engagement party. She decided to wear a long red dress, put on fancy make-up and straighten her hair.

When she was ready to go, she walked to the living room where Armie and Paige were having a culinary adventure and were in the process of making blue and green milk.

Rose twirled around in her dress. „So how do I look?”

„Mom, you’re so very very very very very very pretty. Don’t you think Mom is very pretty, Armie?” Paige looked up expectantly to Armie, and Rose was about to get him out of the answer, when he opened his mouth, looking Rose up and down:

„More than pretty. You’re beautiful, Rose.”

„Thank you.” She said deeply blushing, because has she really just been checked out by Armie? „I’ll be home around midnight. Have fun, you two!” she waved goodbye and almost reached the door when Paige caught her hand:

„Mom, when I grow up, will I be as beautiful as you?”

Rose lifted her up, and gave her another kiss:

„You are already beautiful, honey!”

She put Paige down, looked at Armie one more time in the eyes and stepped out of the door.

It was a bit before midnight that Rose stumbled out of her Uber and climbed the stairs to her apartment. She wasn’t drunk, but she was definitely tipsy. She was the type that alcohol made depressed. That was why she hardly ever drunk.

Rose entered her apartment and the first thing she saw was Armie in the couch, his long legs on the armchair. It was a curious position, but Rose found it suiting to Armie.

When he noticed her standing there, stood up and walked to her.

„How was it? Did you have fun?” he asked while he helped her out of her coat.

Rose didn’t answer.

„Rose? You look sad. Are you ok?” he tried again.

„They were so beautiful... And so happy together. I will never have what they have.” She admitted and walked to the couch to drop on it.

„What do you mean?” Armie had no idea what she was talking about. Who was ’they’ and was it that she would never have. But it made Rose sad and he was intent to find out.

„Rey and Ben. They found each other, and they are perfect for each other. And I will never have a relationship like that... Because who would want to date a single mom? Men always want those who are not attached to a child. And I understand that, they want to start a family together, not raise some other dude’s kid. Nobody will ever date me, I will be forever alone.” She took of her heels while explaining.

„That’s just not true, Rose. You are kind, compassionate, intelligent, beautiful, and a many other good things, and those who don’t see this, are just idiots.” Armie said, while putting her arm around Rose and pulled her close under his arm.

In other (more sober) circumstances, his compliments would have made Rose uncomfortable and maybe she would have been surprised that he said them, but at that moment, she was just grateful and she cuddled closer to him enjoying the warmth of his body, not thinking much of it as she went on explaining.

„Well, in the past six years, do you know how many relationships I had? Zero. A few dates – all of them freaking out when they learnt that I have a daughter, even if they didn’t show. So believe me when I say I know what I’m talking about. It’s just hard to accept, and I get a bit jealous when I see that others get to have the whole package. I love Paige, she’s my everything, but it would be so nice if I could share her with somebody. The joy, but also the hard parts and have a partner in life, who cared for me. Who would just be there for me...” she tried to explain, and she felt that the alcohol is making her tell more than she would say when she was sober.

There was a bit of silence, but then Armie couldn’t take it.

„Let me take you out on a date!” he said suddenly before he could have thought better.

Rose pulled away and looked at him angry. „I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t need you to take me on a pity date.”

„I can only guess what a pity date is, but that’s not what I am suggesting.” He leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes, because he already said it and if he was to do this, he would do it right. „Rose Tico, will you go on a date with me? A real one? Please?”

„You want to take me on a date?” she asked still not believing.

Armie nodded and his face suggested that he was afraid of what Rose would say.

„I... ok.” She said finally.

„Ok then” he confirmed in relief. And leaned back to the couch. Rose cuddled back next to his side.

They stayed like that for a bit then Armie cleared his throat, „I think I should go, Rose.”

„Yeah, sure.” She said pulling away. She stood up. She wasn’t sure if she imagined their previous conversation or it actually happened, and she hoped that Armie would say something that indicated that he will indeed take her out. „I’ll walk you out.” she said.

As he was putting on his scarf and his coat, Armie asked „So are you free next Friday? Could maybe your friends look after Paige?”

Ok, she didn’t imagine their conversation. Good.

„I will ask them. Would you still pick her up, though?”

„Sure. And if you give me their address I can drop her off at their place.”

„Sounds good. Thank you, Armie.”

They kissed goodnight, on the cheek, and Rose thought that it lasted a bit longer than usual, but she wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, they will do on their date?


	4. Pizza-making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updating took so long, these days have been busy.
> 
> But about the story - I grew to love these characters so much that I took the chance and they got a date before their actual date. Sorry, not sorry! :D Enjoy!

Since Friday, Rose had had many thoughts dedicated to Armie. She hadn’t gone on a date for ages. Especially not with a kind, passionate, very attractive man, who also happened to know and love Paige. She never would have dared to think of Armie differently than Paige’s babysitter. Not that she didn’t see his qualities, but she was not willing to risk what they have for something silly. Armie was completely out of the question as a romantic interest. Until he suddenly wasn’t.

Rose needed to know what time Ben and Rey would have to look after Paige and asked Armie when he was about to leave on Monday, and he gave her a pretty exact timeframe.

„I mean that is if you are still sure that you’d like to go out?” he asked shyly.

„Yes, I’m very much looking forward to it.” She admitted blushing.

„Right.” He said, because he wasn’t sure what else to say.

„Unless  _ you _ changed your mind. It would be fine. No hard feelings.” Rose said a bit scared, but acted as if it was no big deal.

„I didn’t, Rose. And I won’t.” He whispered into her ear when he kissed her cheek as always.

Time seemed to be dragging slower than usual that week. Tuesday seemed to last at least for three days. Possibly even four. Rose thanked God that they kind of had a routine that she could hold on to.

On Wednesday, Rose arrived home a bit later than her usual time, because she went grocery shopping. Armie was already putting his shoes on, while Rose started to put out the things she bought to the kitchen counter. Paige was eying the items.

„Mom? Are we making pizza?” she said pointing at the tomato sauce and the premade pizza crusts.

„Yeah, I just saw the crusts in the store and thought that it’s been a while since we made pizza, what do you think, Paigey?” she answered smiling at her daughter.

Paige started to skip around the kitchen isle then to Armie and with the easiness of children, she asked him: „Armie! Make pizza with us!”

Armie looked up from the couch where he was currently sitting. „I don’t think that is what your mom planned, Little One!”

Rose’s heart skipped a beat as she was putting vegetables into the fridge. Oh, how bad she wanted him to stay, just to hang out, to talk, anything, but she didn’t want to look too desperate. And Paige just made it so easy. She didn’t dare to look up as she uttered the words:

„Actually, there’s enough for three, if you’d like to stay.” She finally took her courage and her gaze met his eyes.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he said „I really don’t want to impose on you.” His eyes were asking the question he couldn’t articulate, and Rose answered it.

„You wouldn’t impose, Paige would like you to stay and I would, too.”

„Very well then.” He said and took his shoes off.

After washing their hands, the three of them were around the kitchen aisle, Armie and Rose facing each other, Rose between then, sitting on a chair. 

Rose put a crust in front of each of them, and she let Paige start on the tomato sauce. She put two spoonfuls of it on hers and then took another to draw a smile to her smiley face of tomato sauce. 

When they are all done with the sauce, they added the toppings. Paige insisted that Armie used corn on his, because that was the „secret ingredient” that made everything better. He never in his life heard about corn on pizza, but it didn’t sound too bad, so he obliged.

Rose couldn’t help, but notice how Armie acted around her. The first time their fingers brushed when they handed each other the shredded cheese, their eyes locked and Rose’s lips started to curl up, so he smiled back at her. It wasn’t like they never touched, but this felt different. It was different, and she saw it from the way their eyes met like they shared a secret.

They set up the table while the pizzas were baking, and Rose let Paige decide where Armie should sit as the three of them never ate together. She seated him next to herself facing Rose at their little table that was fit for 4.

It was 8:30 by the time they finished eating. Rose told Amie about how they made pizza with her parents, when Paige and her lived with them not so long ago. Paige chimed in and started telling about the constant argument about the corn and how they would try to throw the little pieces of corn into each other’s mouth during the pizzamaking. She offered to teach Armie how to throw it so it would be easy to catch. 

Rose smiled fondly at her. Paige was usually quiet around adults, who were not her family and it just warmed her heart that she was so open and chatty with Armie.

Armie in turn told them about the traditions of the summer camp where he worked. Like doing a superman prayer before meals that had a wonderwoman version and how the campers had to set up their table.

“Mom, can I go to camp when I’m older?” Paige asked, looking at Rose with big puppy eyes.

“We’ll talk about it, honey, but for now, I think right now, it’s time for bed for you.”

Paige got down from her chair, waved at them and ran to her room. Rose started stacking their plates and her mind elsewhere, she offered:

„We could watch a movie after she went to sleep.” 

Armie enjoyed how direct and honest Rose was. It was a thing that he really liked about her: she spoke her mind and he didn’t have to worry about what she was really thinking and what she meant by something she said. It made his life so much easier. 

The reason he didn’t date was probably because he hated all the games that you were supposed to play. Always implying and giving hints, acting ambiguous, and all the gender rules that you were supposed to follow - he hated it all, so he decided not to take part in it. 

But with Rose, it was easy. He asked her out and she said yes. And now, she invited him to watch a movie with her. 

„I’d like that.” He answered.

„You can choose the movie, and it can’t be Star Wars or Frozen.” She grinned. „I’ll go and check on Paige.”

„Ok.”

Rose was thankful that Paige got ready for bed in 20 minutes. She sat at the edge of her bed, stroking her hair:

„You had a good time, honey?”

„Yes. I love pizza. And I love Armie. And you, mom.”

„I love you, too, Paigey.” She paused. „Which book do you want me to read you before sleep?”

„Can’t Armie tell me a story today? On Friday, he told me a Star Wars story and he did different voices. It was sooooo funny and I liked the ending better than what was in the movie. The Prince didn’t die, because his true love’s kiss saved him.”

_ What a romantic soul. _ Rose thought, and she blushed at the thought. She liked romantic men, but Armie never struck him as one. But she didn’t know him that much.  _ Hopefully she will. _

„I’ll go and ask him, honey.”

Rose found Armie at the sink, he just finished washing the last plate.

„Armie! Thank you, but you really shouldn’t have...”

„It’s fine, I didn’t have anything to do anyways.”he wiped the kitchen counter with a rag. „Is Paige already asleep?” he raised his eyebrows.

She looked at him with practically hearts in her eyes and then she remembered why she was in the kitchen. „No, actually, she wanted  _ you _ to tell her a story. Would you mind...?”

„Not at all.” He nodded and started walking towards Paige’s room.

***

They would scroll Rose’s Netflix and fortunately she kept her ‘to be watched’ updated, because the list made it so much easier to pick something. She told Armie that he’s free to choose anything he’d like and he picked the new Beauty and the Beast. Rose had no objections, she loved the story in every version.

They were five minutes into the movie, when Rose became aware that Armie put his right arm on the back of the couch just behind her. Suddenly, she felt like a teenage girl on her first date waiting for the guy to make a move. A few minutes later he moved his hand again, closer to her, but still not touching.

Rose gave up on trying to pay attention to the movie. Good thing, she’d seen it hundred times before, but she stared at the screen nonetheless. She moved around a bit, and as if accidentally, she left no space between them. That seemed to do the trick, because Armi finally put his arm around her.

„Is this ok?” he asked.

„Yeah.” She smiled at him and put her head against his shoulder.

Rose wasn’t willing to admit that her neck was in a very interesting angle and even after a few minutes, it hurt. She moved around a bit again, trying to find a better position for her head. She ended up facing away from Armie, putting her feet up on the couch. That made his hand travel down to her waist under her arm, but she didn’t mind.

Especially, when he turned towards her and his left arm joined the right embracing her.

„Comfy?” he whispered in her ear that was conveniently near his mouth.

„Uh-hah. Thanks.” She said and now she lost every chance of being able to watch the movie. His hands were holding each other on her waist. Rose couldn’t remember the last time a man embraced her like this. It was a warm feeling radiating from her chest, and she couldn’t stop thinking about what this meant. Something good.

He had long and skinny fingers, and Rose wanted to touch his hands. So she did. She drew patterns on the backs of his hand, and traced his fingers with hers. It was just hugging and touching hands, yet she hasn’t felt this intimate with anybody for a very long time. Rose was content.

She was lost in her thought about how great it was to be held and that it meant that Armie had some feelings for her, and that they get to do more of this on Friday. Belle was singing about wanting adventures instead of being Gaston’s wife, but she didn’t really listen or watch.

Paige’s voice hit her ears „Mom!” She was walking out of her room and thank God, Armie was considerate enough and immediately pulled his arms away and moved a good ten centimeters away, so Paige wouldn’t see them cuddling.

When Paige arrived to them she looked curiously at Armie than back at Rose:

„Is Armie sleeping over?”

„No, he has his own bed at his own apartment, and he will go home, but we are watching a movie first.” Rose answered and was grateful that Armie couldn’t see har face because she blushed at the thought of him staying over. „What’s wrong, honey?”

„I can’t fall asleep. I tried and tried but I can’t.”

„Do you want to watch the movie with us for a bit? Would that help? It’s Beauty and the Beast.” She offered.

Paige nodded and settled between them. She wiggled around to make more space and that made them all chuckle. Finally she lay down with her head on Rose’s lap and her feet on Armie’s.

Armie restarted the movie that he stopped when Paige arrived. Rose didn’t dare to look at him. She was absent-mindedly stroking Paige’s hair until she noticed that her daughter's breathing slowed and eyes closed.

„Do you want me to take her back to her room?” Armie whispered, and Rose looked up curious, maybe they will have some alone time after all.

„Please?”

So he carefully slipped out from under Paige’s legs, leaned down and carefully scooped her up. Rose was staring at his back as he took her daughter into her room.

She didn’t know where it came from, but the thought just hit her, that maybe Paige was right. He  _ was  _ behaving like a dad to her. He did homework with Paige, played with her, and read her bedtime stories. And Rose could see pride in his face when her daughter did something for the first time or showed him an art project. He asked Paige’s teacher about her progress, too. And Paige was more comfortable with him than with any other grown-up that was not family.

She hid her face in her hands and pulled her feet under herself. She should really not screw this up.

„Are you OK, Rose?” she heard his voice and quickly smiled to hide her sudden fear.

„Yeah. You? Want to finish the movie? Or is it too late already?” she babbled because all her sane thoughts seemed to have evaporated now that he was back.

„No, it’s just 10, and only 20 minutes left from the movie. We can finish it.” He said as he sat down. Then he scooched closer to Rose and opened his arms to accommodate Rose. She decided not to think just go with the flow. He was facing Armie this time and she laid her head against his chest while he was embracing her.

The movie started playing again, and it was just so nice to be held like that. It felt like safety and belonging. Things Rose haven’t experienced for a long time. She smiled to herself and the next thing she sensed was somebody gently whispering her name and stroking her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see a defined jawline and ginger hair.

Her eyes focused more as she suddenly got shy by the realization that she fell asleep in his arms.

„Armitage.” She called him.

His full name on her lip surprised her just as much as it did him and they started at each other for a few seconds.

„Can I call you Armitage? It’s a nice name.” Rose asked.

He nodded, holding his breath as he looked down at her, maybe expecting something more to say. But she didn’t and he wasn’t sure what to do next.

„I... better get going.” He announced.

Rose felt like she’d been kicked out of dreamland, but blinked her eyes in agreement.

„Yeah. Sure. It’s late.” And moved away from him standing up.

Armitage started to put his shoes on. Rose watched him and felt like she should say something acknowledging what just happened. „I, uh, enjoyed tonight.”

„Yeah, me, too.” He answered looking up at her.

„We could repeat it tomorrow?” Rose shrugged and realized what a silly thing that was to ask him. They would have their official date on Friday and it was one thing for him to stay for dinner and a movie accidentally and it was a whole other thing to ask him to do the same the next day.

He stood up, ready to go. „O, Rose. I would really love to.” He admitted with sadness on his face. „But I have a deadline at work and with today off and Friday, I will need to work on it tomorrow evening, too.”

„Oh, ok.” That was Rose’s reaction.

„But I will make it up to you on Friday. Promise.” He said as he planted their usual kiss on her cheek. „See you tomorrow, Rose!”

„See you, Armitage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which was your favorite part? :)
> 
> Also, what's your take on the corn on pizza situation? I think it's the best topping, but when I lived in the US, nobody had ever heard of it...


	5. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Rose and Armie's first official date!! :) Supersoft, supercute, cause that's my jam! :D Enjoy!  
> (I also upped the chapter number, because I am not ready to let go of these two (plus Paige) so soon. :)

Rose’s phone buzzed, and she was curling her hair, so she propped it up against her mirror as Rey’s face appeared.

„Rose! We’ve just met this Armie guy. He’s a bit awkward, but nice. And Paige obviously loves her. Also, very good-looking.” Rey commented as soon as Rose picked up her call.

„Honey!” Ben’s reproachful face appeared.

„Ben, you know I only have eyes for you, but you saw the man, don’t you think he was good-looking? I mean obviously not as good as you, but still.”

„Yeah, ok.” He agreed.

„And just one more thing, Rose, we told him this. Paige can sleep here, if you want. We have an extra bed and we can give her some pjs and everything. You, know just in case, things go  _ that _ way, you don’t have to worry about her or let us know. Just enjoy yourselves!”

Rose blushed hard. „Before I answer this, what did Armie say to that?”

„He seemed very embarrassed, and said that it’s your first date and he wouldn’t think that it would be needed, but he appreciated the offer.” Rey reported.

„Yeah, something along those lines. I mean even if this doesn’t work out, I would still like to keep him as Paige’s babysitter, so I definitely want to take things slow.”

„Ok, Rosey, just wanted to offer. You can pick up Paige whenever.”

*** 

Even though Armie had a key, this time he rang the bell. When Rose opened the door, what she first saw was a bouquet of white roses.

„Is it too cliche to bring you roses?” he asked shyly.

„It’s been a long time since I got roses... Roses are never a cliche. Thank you.” She took the bouquet and stood on her tiptoes to give her a kiss on the cheek. He had to lean down a bit, and when he reached his face, she also whispered into his ear.

„Hi, Armitage!”

For some reason, Rose felt like she should use his full name. She found it more manly and it made her easier to think of him as her date.

„Hello, Rose!” she answered smiling. „Are you ready?”

„Actually, would you mind coming in? I’ll put the flowers into a vase and need to grab my purse. Is what I’m wearing good for where we’re going?” she invited him in and he closed the door behind him.

He had been too nervous to actually see what Rose was wearing so far, but now he took his time to drink it in. She had a dark green lace dress on that highlighted her curves and reached till her knees.

Rose asked him earlier to go somewhere for dinner that is not so fancy that they feel uncomfortable.

„You look perfect.” He complimented her. „But you would look perfect in a garbage bag, too.”

She smiled sweetly at him. „Thank you.”

When she was ready, they took off. As they stepped out, Armie immediately took her hand and he was so direct, so confident that it made her even more attracted to him. There was no hesitation, no awkward waiting or kind of hinting that she wanted him to take her hand, he just did and it made her feel safe. His hand was warm and soft, and she enjoyed his long skinny fingers around her much smaller hand.

He guided her to his car, a black BMW and opened the door for her.

„This is your car?!” she asked while she was getting in it. „Babysitting must pay well.” She teased.

„Yeah, well, I told you my other job pays the bills and actually a lot more than I need. And I don’t really have expensive hobbies or a family to spend it on. So yeah, I got a fancy car.” He shrugged.

„It’s good for impressing the ladies. Is this how you charmed your girlfriends?” she teased.

Armie didn’t answer.

„Armie?”

„I never really had girlfriends.” He confessed like he was at an interrogation. „I told you I’m awkward with people, it’s even worse with pretty women. The car doesn’t help much as it cannot talk instead of me.” He frowned and looked utterly miserable.

„I was just teasing you, Armie, I didn’t mean to pry or anything. Sorry if it came out that way, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” She paused and thought for a bit. „Do you feel awkward with me, too?” she wondered.

„I’m just a bit nervous right now.” he turned towards her sending her a small smile. “But you were just really welcoming and accepting from the very beginning, that I felt safe around you, I guess, so no, I’ve always been comfortable around you.” He explained and his fingers were almost white on the steering wheel.

„You came like the babysitter messiah, you know? I had over 10 interviews at that point, and all of those people were crazy. When I met you, I thought I hit the babysitter jackpot.” Armie glanced at her for a second and saw her grinning. „And you know, don’t be nervous, I mean we already know each other, right? But I’m a bit nervous, too.” She admitted.

Armie pulled over, and parked at a restaurant called The Cookery. He opened the car door for Rose, and they walked in together.

„I have a reservation under the name ‘Hux’.” He said to the hostess, who showed them to their table. Rose was not sure what kind of restaurant it was, because they both got an apron and their table also had a stove with two places for dishes.

„Armie, what is this place?”

„It’s a make your own food restaurant. You order, they give you the ingredients and the recipe and you get to make it. If you don’t like it, we can leave, I have a plan B. And C and D, to be honest.”

They were already sitting with a menu in front of them. Rose reached out for his hand.

„No, no! This is a great idea. I’ve never heard of such a place, but it sounds fun. Especially that we don’t have to wash the dishes.”

„I am relieved.” He admitted.

„You really did have B, C D plans? That is so sweet. Tell me about them. Maybe we could do those at another time.”

„There would be another time?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

„I mean, I should hope so.” Rose winked.

Rose prepared a bacon-wrapped salmon, and Armie decided that his culinary skills probably were enough for a hashbrowns and a cheeseburger meal. They had a great time with their food. They tasted each other’s dishes and just had a good time in general.

Two hours passed without them noticing, and it was already 8. Armie paid and when they were in the car, he asked.

„So, it’s still pretty early. Ohm, so what would you like to do?”

„I’m sure you have A, B, C options for this?”

„I did prepare. A, if you want to get rid of me ASAP, or you’re tired, we go pick up Paige and I drop you both off at home?”

„I don’t like this one, go on.”

„We could go to watch a movie? Or we could go back to your place to hang out? Or to my place?”

„Let’s go to your place then.” Rose decided wanting to know another piece of him.

Armie showed her his place. It was not a big apartment, but it very well used the space so it looked spacious. The walls were painted grey - it was the domineering color with white. It was very minimalistic, yet his endless shelves of books made it homey. They sat on the black couch sitting a bit closer than friends would sit, facing each other. Their elbows rested on the back of the couch.

„I had a great time, Armie.” She said and touched his face and put his red hair behind his ear. „You took good care of me today. Thank you.”

He leaned into her touch and almost purred when she touched his hair.

„I like you a lot, Rose.” He admitted.

„I like you, too, Armie.”

„May I kiss you?” he whispered desperately.

„Yes.”

He cupped Rose’s face, and he glanced at her lips then back to her and then their lips met for a second before they pulled away chuckling.

„You're too far away. Can you...?” he didn’t know what he was going to say, but Rose seemed to understand, because she crawled into his lap in a second. Armie was a bit surprised and he wasn’t sure what he should do with his arms.

But he didn’t have time to figure it out because Rose was leaning in, her lips on his. They kissed, and this time it was finally how it should be. Her soft, sweet lips on his. Moving and licking. It was heaven. His arms found their place – one on her waist the other on her thighs.

After a while, Rose started to lean back and pull Armie with him and they made out laying on the couch tangled with each other. He needed a break first, and when he looked at her, he gave the sweetest laugh Rose had heard from a man. He was still hovering above her, his face just far enough so she could focus on it.

„What?” she demanded.

„Your hair is just so messed up and I also feel very happy.”

„I’m happy, too. We should do this more often.”

„Will you go out with me again?”

„I heard you had a list of places to go, so definitely. But I’ll need to find someone who can look after Paige, cause my babysitter will be probably busy at those times.”

He looked at his watch remembering Paige. It was 9:30.

„It’s late, isn’t it?” she asked. „We should go get Paige. If that’s ok?”

„Sure. Let’s go.”

When they parked in front of Rey and Ben’s house, Rose hesitated.

„Armie. Should  _ I _ go get her? Or will you come with me? What should we tell her?”

„Rose, you’re her mom, I trust your judgement. I know she’s the most important to you, so whatever you decide, I’m fine with it.”

Rose reached up, to wipe her eyes that teared up. „That’s like the nicest thing anybody ever said to me.” She smiled through her happy tears. „Please, come in with me. But let’s just figure this out with us, first, before we tell her anything. And one more thing...” she stopped.

„Yes, sweetheart?” he said in a very soft tone and he took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

„This is really embarrassing and also weird, and I don’t want you to think that I just use you, but like... you still look after Paige regardless of anything.”

„Yeah? And?”

„And I pay you for that. So is that weird or not or…? I don’t know, it feels weird.”

„Oh, actually I’ve been depositing that money to a foundation for disadvantaged youth, so I guess if you want you could just send that money straight to them? Or not send it at all. I know your budget is tight.”

„And how the hell are you single?” she laughed and was unable to stop the stream of tears from her eyes. She tried to hug Armie, but it was hard with the layout of the car, so she jumped out, walked around, and when he was out of the car, too, she wrapped her arms around him.

„All right. Let’s go inside.” She said after a long time that she enjoyed being in his arms.

Paige was already asleep and while Rose grabbed her things, Armie scooped her up and took her to the car and strapped her in the booster seat.

Rose stayed behind to say thank you to her friends:

„Thank you Rey, and you, too, Ben. It is possible that I would need a bit more help with Paige in the future, because my babysitter will be occupied with other things. Me, that is.”

„You go, girl! Of course, we love to have Paige around, right, Ben?”

„Yeah, totally, Rose, just let us know!” Ben added. „But also, Finn could help out sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
> If you like this fanfic, please leave kudos and/or comments, they always make my day!! :)


	6. Fleamarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took ages. I didn't have inspiration to this one, because of personal reasons, and I also got a new job, so I was pretty busy with that. 
> 
> But I finally returned because these cuties deserve their happy ending and also because I literally finished off reading the Hux/Rose tag and realized that AO3 needed more GingerRose content. :D

Rose wondered if Armitage would call her on the weekend. She longed to hear his voice, and know if he was thinking about her, too. She felt like a teenage girl, but she didn’t mind - it was a long time ago that she had feelings like now.. 

She really-really hoped that he would call. She knew that things went great at their date, and as she told her friends, she didn’t want to rush into things. She would totally understand if he didn’t call, because they would meet on Monday anyways. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t glance at her phone time and time again on Saturday as she took Paige to visit her parents.

She was having an afternoon coffee after lunch in her parent’s garden enjoying a bit of time to herself, while her parents interviewed Paige about school and her friends inside. Her parents had been nothing but supportive when it came to Paige. They were shocked when she told them she was pregnant at 20, but after they came to terms with it, they helped out as much as they could so Rose could finish college after her daughter was born.

Her phone started to buzz in her pocket, so she put her mug down on the window sill, and pulled it out to check the caller. She couldn’t help but smile seeing Armie’s name.

„Hallo?”

„Rose! Hi! Is this a good time?” his voice sounded nervous.

„Hi Armitage! Yeah, I’m at my parents’ place, they are entertaining Paige, and I am just having coffee. What are you up to?” she greeted him.

„Not much, I have to work today on a boring project, and just taking a break... Do you and Paige have something planned for tomorrow?”

„Yeah, I promised her that we would go to the flea market.”

„Oh, ok.” He sounded resigned, and Rose just realized that Armitage didn’t ask to make small talk, but wanted to do something with them. She usually picked up on his intentions easier, but she was excited that he did call that she didn’t this time.

But she did want him around. „Would you like to join us? It’s nothing special, but Paige loves it. She calls it treasure hunting, because we always find cool stuff.”

„Do you want me to go with you?” he hesitated.

„Why else would I invite you, silly? Paige would love you there, and her mom, too.”

„All right, then.”

„I’ll drive, so we can pick you up around 2?”

„Sounds good.” He paused and Rose knew that he wanted to say something else otherwise he would have said goodbye already, so she waited.

„Rose, I had a really good time yesterday. Just wanted to tell you that. Thank you for saying yes and going out with me.” he confessed.

„You’re so sweet, Armitage. I had a good time, too, I can’t wait to see you again, tomorrow.” She admitted. Rose felt that Armie was always so honest, so straight-forward with her, that she could admit that, too. „But don’t want to keep you from work...”

„All right, then I will see you tomorrow. It cannot come soon enough.”

The next day, Armitage was already waiting for them in front of his building. He looked impeccable as always and Rose suddenly felt ashamed of her 20 year old little red car after sitting in his BMW. But he didn’t seem to notice, and that just made Rose like him even more. As he got in the car, he kissed Rose on the cheek and high-fived Paige.

„I heard you met your Grandparents, Little One. Did you have fun?” Armie asked turning towards the back seat where Paige sat, and she started to explain the things they did together and Armie listened carefully. 

The flea market was only 5 minutes away, and when they got out, Paige ran ahead inside the building. Armie wanted to stop her, but Rose told him that it was fine. They knew most of the sellers, and the place wasn’t that big. They walked side by side, and while Armie took a step Rose had to take two.

„Rose, can I hold your hand? With Paige, being here, I mean?” he looked at Rose questioning.

She didn’t answer, just reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, smiling up at him.

They found Paige at her favorite table. The man sold all kinds of things, and Paige was having fun rummaging through a chest full of buttons with her little hands. And she already had some pretty ones set apart.

„Ah, you brought your dad along this time, darling?” the seller asked her as he saw Armie and Rose arriving hand in hand.

Paige looked up for a second to check then went back to the buttons explaining. „Armie is not my dad, but he loves me very much. And Mom loves me very much, too. I’m very lucky.”

Armie and Rose arrived just to hear what she said. They looked at each other in surprise that Paige remembered their talk this much, but also with pride. Rose’s eyes shone brighter with happy tears.

„I see that Paige is really into buttons, what other treasures are here?” Armitage asked Rose as they were checking out the buttons Paige set aside for herself.

„Oh, so many things. I mean, I got different stuff from here for my kitchen, and books, and art supplies and clothes. You know my coffee table? It’s from here, too.” she turned around and tried to point at the different things as she mentioned them. “You know sometimes we play a game with Paige that we have to find something that the other likes. And if she does we buy it. I mean, little things, obviously…”

Rose looked up at Armitage who was listening then nodded. “We shall play that game! How much time does one have to find something?”

“Like 5 minutes?” she shrugged. “Starting now. And let’s meet here.”

Rose had the obvious advantage to know the place, while Armitage had to make a very strategic plan on how he was going to approach the challenge. He decided that he would get some kind of clothing for Rose. Like a scarf or a dress. He always prided himself on being a stylish man, and thought that he could choose something cute for Rose too that she would actually like. First he went through a bunch of blouses, but none of them seemed the right fit. 

3 minutes had already passed, but he remained calm. His second choice was the rack with dresses. He almost went through all of it, when he found the one. It was a little black dress and the size seemed to be ok. It had some lace and it was tight on the top and had an A line skirt that would reach below Rose’s knees, he thought.

Rose arrived back to their meeting point widely grinning. “I bet I found the perfect thing for you. And it’s only 5 bucks.” Her hands were behind her back and she could hardly contain her enthusiasm. “What did you get me?”

“You first!” he offered, not wanting to wait for what she was so happy about.

“Ok.” Rose nodded and she brought her hands forward holding a green lightsaber. “I didn’t see one at your place, so… I hope you don’t have one!”

Armitage was honestly surprised how well Rose already knew him. Well, the Yoda socks he wore when they first met probably gave away that he was a huge Star Wars nerd.

“Rosie, this is…” he looked at her, trying to suppress a grin, but was quite successful. “Perfect. I do not have one for some reason. But I will especially cherish this because you found it for me.” And he ceremoniously bowed a little.

“Should I knight you a Jedi now?” asked Rose waving the saber a bit.

“I’m not sure I would be a good Jedi, I don’t completely agree with their code, but anyways… here’s what I found you…” he said as he presented her the dress. Now that Rose found him the best possible thing, he felt quite awkward that his was not such a big deal.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” Rose marveled. “Let me try it to myself.” She reached for it and it seemed like a perfect fit. 

Armitage was quite content as she saw the happiness on Rose’s face. And though the dress was not on her, he knew that she would look amazing in it.

“I’ll take this, thanks, Armitage!” she said as she looked for the price tag smiling. But the smile disappeared as soon as she found it.

“Armitage! This is 150 dollars! It says Chanel on the tag and I bet it’s worth a lot more, but… at the moment… I... I… can’t afford this. I’m sorry.”

Armitage saw her discomfort and felt responsible for it. After all, he was the one, who didn’t look at the price tag. He just assumed that it was cheap. 

He put his hand on Rose’s arm. “No,  _ I am sorry _ . I’m a bloody idiot for not checking the price.” He paused for a bit and was thinking of offering her to buy it for her, but he knew she would never accept it. 

Before Rose could have said anything, Paige appeared coming through a clothes rack. 

  
“Armie, will you buy these buttons for me? We can use them for our next craft project!”

Armitage saw the expression on Rose’s face that she was about to say something, but he talked first.

“Sure, Little One. I got it, Rose. And give me that dress, I’ll find something else, so you can have your own treasure, too.”

Rose just nodded and gestured towards the other seller. “And I’ll pay for your lightsaber.”

***

They were sitting in Rose’s car again. They were driving to the Ticos’ place to watch a movie and order pizza. 

As soon as Rose opened the door and they all finished taking off their coats and shoes and washed their hands, Paige ran to her room with her new buttons saying she had to organize them into her collection.

“I have no idea who she got that from.” Rose announced. “She’s like you in that sense. For a child, she’s pretty organized.” she said smiling up at Armitage who was just stepping out of the bathroom.

Without any hesitation, Rose took his still wet hand and pulled him after herself, down to the couch. “I’m glad you came with us. I know I would have seen you tomorrow anyway, but the sooner the better.” She admitted and gently pecked his cheek. 

Rose wore her heart on her sleeve and Armitage wasn’t always sure how to handle that, but tried to be as honest with her as she was with him.

“I… um… you know, felt very uncomfortable because I chose that dress, and… uh…” he started stumbling on the words, but Rose interrupted.

“Hey, it’s ok. Really. Nothing really happened. And you did find me a beautiful scarf, which I love. And thank you for that. No worries.” 

“Yeah, but... “ he wasn’t sure how to tell her nicely, so he just stated the simple facts. “I bought the dress for you.” 

Rose’s eyes grew. “But it was really expensive. Like very expensive.”

Armitage shrugged. “Wasn’t that bad.” he tried to explain his reasons. “Your face when you saw it… you loved it, I know you did… And then you were disappointed and I hated that... I just had to get it for you… Please, accept it. Because I can neither return it nor wear it.”

Rose was still awestruck. “I… accept it then. I guess. But you really didn’t have to...”

Armitage sprang up and went to the hall, where he hung the paperbag with the dress. He unceremoniously offered it to Rose.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. So you can think of me when you wear it.” he suddenly looked shy, as his eyes flickered away.

She carefully lifted the dress out of the bag and it was even more pretty than she remembered. “Should I put it on now?” she asked with gleaming eyes.

“Definitely.” 

A few minutes later Rose reappeared with the dress on. Armitage opened his mouth to say something but his brain went blank. The woman in front of her was a miracle. The dress seemed to have been made for her. It was tight at the good places and highlighted her curves, but she looked hesitant. “Is it that bad? Maybe if I lost a few pounds?”

Armitage wasn’t sure how he got up from the couch but now he was standing in front of Rose still just staring at her.

“No. It’s… You’re perfect. You look amazing, don’t change a thing.” he couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

His hands pulled her closer by her hips, then when their full body was touching, he cupped her face with his right hand and leaned down closer. When their noses touched, he suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped, but Rose closed the distance between their lips. It was their most passionate kiss, and they lost themselves to the moment, when the noise of little feet brought them back to reality, and they literally jumped apart to find Paige looking from one to the other.

_I failed as a mom._ Rose thought. _How could I let her see this? This man is her babysitter!! And he’s not even my boyfriend._ She felt her cheeks burning in frustration. _Did Paige see the whole of it?_ _Maybe she didn’t see it at all?_ She tried to hold on to that little hope, and said the first thing that crossed her mind:

“Armie bought me this dress, you like it?”

But her daughter shattered all her hope with a question.

“Are you Mom’s boyfriend?” she asked firmly, looking straight into Armitage’s eyes.

“Paige…” Rose said, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

They had one and a half dates and today, which Rose wasn’t sure counted as a date and they didn’t have the chance to talk about it yet. She knew Armitage was serious, and she was, too, they discussed that at least. But she doubted that being hurried into labeling themselves would be helpful. So she tried to avert the topic.

“Do you know what a boyfriend is?”

„Yes. It’s a boy, who holds your hand and kisses you and tells you all his secrets. And really nice to you. Gives you gifts and things. Poe wanted to be Zorii’s boyfriend at school, but she didn’t want him to kiss her.” Paige was lost in thoughts for a second. “Armie gave you a present, and kissed you just now and he’s always nice. I think he’s your boyfriend, Mom.” 

“Well, if the expert says so, then it looks like I  _ am _ your boyfriend, Rosie.” he said gently looking at Rose, who gasped. “If you’ll have me?”

  
  
  


Now, both Paige and Armitage were waiting for Rose to say something. She knew she should discuss this first with Paige, but that would potentially hurt Armitage, and she wouldn’t want that. But Paige was first, and she was just a child… Her thoughts were racing, and she was aware of the seconds passing and the pressure growing, until Paige lost her patience.

“Mom! Just say yes, so we can order the pizza, because  _ I’m starving _ . 

Rose let out all the tension with a laugh. Paige always had a way of saving her in awkward situations, and she was never more grateful than in that moment.

“Of course, I’ll have you, Armitage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter - Christmas themed, and we're done!! :) (Hopefully the next chapter wont take me 1,5 months to write, but I can't promise anything.)  
> Please, let me know how you liked this one! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like little milestones about how Rose and Armitage's relationship progresses.

„Armie, I know that we haven’t been dating that long, but I was wondering if... uh... you had plans for Christmas? Visiting family?”

„I told you sweetheart, I don’t have family. Phasma is kind of my family, but she goes home to England for the holidays. So no, I don’t have plans.” He admitted.

„Ok, then I’m not wondering anymore. Paige and me agreed that we would like to have you here for Christmas and for New Years and the time in between..” she asked when they were having dinner on a Tuesday night at the Ticos. It was a regular occurance now for Armie to stay for dinner.

Paige nodded enthusiastically. „Please, Armie? We could wait for Santa together. Mom always promises that we would stay awake and try to catch him, but we always fall asleep. But if you are there, we could really, truly catch him and maybe he would take us for a ride on his sleigh.”

Armitage smiled at her. „Sounds like a plan, Little One. I can’t promise anything, but we can definitely  _ try _ to catch him.”

„And Mom said that you would be staying over so bring clothes and your sleeping teddy so you wouldn’t be afraid at night.” Paige added.

Armitage looked up at Rose for confirmation, who said „Yeah, definitely bring your sleeping teddy.” And she winked.

***

Armie arrived with a suitcase with his clothes and the gifts he bought for the girls a day before Christmas. Paige, Rose and Armie had decorated their tree a week ago, so they decided to make gingerbread cookies to celebrate his arrived then played some board games until dinner.

After that Paige, Rose and Armie built a fort next to the Christmas tree to wait for Santa right there. As every good pillow fort, they had snacks: hot chocolate and the gingerbread cookies, and they prepared some extra for Santa.

Rose made up a story about Santa and his reindeer and as she was telling it to pass the time, Paige decided to lay down and close his eyes to rest them until Santa arrives. She was a trooper for pretty long, but she dozed off around 10. Armie was stroking her hair, and when he made sure that the little girl was asleep, he picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Rose waited for him back at the fort. „So should we go to bed, too?” She asked when he got back.

„Sure. Uhm. I will sleep on the couch?” he asked embarrassed, because they haven’t discussed this part of his stay.

„Nooo, silly. You are far too tall for the couch. And I don’t have a sleeping teddy to protect me if I get afraid of the dark, so maybe we can share the bed.” Rose tried to sound confident, and usually she was pretty chill, but it was a long time ago that he shared her bed with anybody, and seduction didn’t feel like her strong suit at the moment.

The subject of her flirtation didn’t seem too comfortable either. “Yeah… that… sounds reasonable.” 

“Ok.” Rose said. She got up and headed to her bedroom hoping that Armitage would follow. 

And he did, really close, because when she turned around in her bedroom, he bumped into her and it made her laugh awkwardly. She needed to do something to make this less awkward. Why the kriffing hell couldn’t they discuss sleeping arrangements earlier? To her, it seemed pretty obvious, that was why. But apparently they weren’t on the same page.

“Hey there!” she said as she hugged his neck, pulling him down to her level. His hands embraced her waist.

“Hello!” he breathed before their lips locked.

This was finally something comfortable, where they’ve been before, and it was enough for both of them to melt into each other and forget their discomfort.

Rose pulled away a few centimeters, far enough that her eyes could focus on him, but still very close. And whispered:

“You know, you don’t have to sleep in my bed, we can figure something out if you’re not comfortable with that. It’s fine, I understand.” Rose felt that she finally found her voice and could express what she felt.

They agreed to taking things slow mostly because of Paige, they didn’t want to jump into anything, and it’s been working nicely. They spent an awful lot of time together: every evening after Rose got home (with a few exceptions) and had weekend programs too. 

They also had a lot of time together, just the two of them, getting to know each other without having to pay attention to a kid. They would go out to a meal, just walk around or to some fun event, and sometimes they just hang out at Armitage’s place. They made out a lot, but didn’t do anything more.

“And if I want to?” he asked shyly, but with a glint in his eyes.

***

Armitage was eternally helpful to Rose’s foresight about Paige coming to the bedroom sometime in the morning hours. That was the only reason both him and Rose had clothes on. 

He woke up at 6 am, as every day, and found Rose on his left cuddling close to him, her arm around his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. On the other side Paige occupied the space in a similar position mirroring her mom’s. She snuggled up to his side, too. 

It was Christmas morning, and Armitage felt that he already got the best gift that he didn’t even know he wanted. A beautiful woman with whom he could be himself, who made him comfortable in his skin and who was always kind, compassionate and honest. And her awesome, little girl, who apparently wasn’t bothered by him in her Mom’s bed. Maybe Rose discussed it with her. He was just looking at them and gratefulness swelled in his heart. He was no Grinch, but his heart definitely grew a few sizes.

He decided to go back to sleep, it was Christmas after all, and he could let loose a bit. But only a few minutes passed, when somebody shook his arm and yelled:

“Armie, Mom!! It’s Christmas!! Wake up!! We gotta check what Santa brought!!”

He opened his eyes to see a wide-awake Paige currently jumping on the bed at their legs in happiness. 

“Yeah, Paige, go ahead and check your presents, we are right behind you!” Rose said before she pulled the blanket over her head.

Armitage mused and turned on his side to face Rose and went under the blanket too. Blindly, he reached out for her cheek.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty!” he said softly.

“The only reason you call be “Beauty” is that you’ve never seen me before coffee and you can’t see me right now.” she murmured.

“Rosie.” his voice suddenly sounded serious and that alarmed Rose who opened her eyes, but could see only dark, so pulled down the blanket from both of them and tried to look into his eyes fighting the sudden light.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just feels like a good moment to tell you that  _ I love you. _

“Oh.” she said, her brain started to process what he just said, so she managed to respond after a few seconds. “I love you, too, Armie.”

***

It was the last night Armitage spent at the Ticos’ place. He told Paige a bed-time story about her favorite Star Wars heroes and then the little girl asked for her mom. Armitage kissed her good night and called Rose.

“Honey, I wanted to ask you something. Tomorrow, Armie will have to go home.” Rose said as she caressed Paige’s face, who just nodded. “Did you like having him around?” she continued.

“Yes. And I wish he didn’t have to go home. Mom, does he really have to? Can’t he just stay? Please?” 

Rose looked at her thinking before she answered. “I was thinking about that, too, but first I wanted to ask you. It is a very big decision, honey, and both of us have to be absolutely sure about him. Right?”

“I love Armie. A lot.”

“I suspected that. But if we ask him to stay and move in with us, it means that a lot of things will change.”

“Like he will not have to go home after dinner?” Paige raised the first question that came to her mind.

“Yeah, like that. But also, we will see him all the time. He will do his work from here. He will do things that men usually do, like leave the toilet seat up and things…” Rose tried to think of other annoying habits of men and Armitage in particular, but nothing came to mind.

“But Mom, he never does that. He hates when things are not in order..” 

“That’s true... So you want him to stay, Paigey?” and when the little girl nodded, Rose added “Yeah, me, too.”

A warm feeling flooded her chest, they made their decision. The right decision. She was in love with Armitage, and it was not only reciprocated, but the man also adored Paige. And he was tall enough to reach the highest shelves in the kitchen, and strong enough to open the jars she couldn’t. 

“I guess it’s settled then. Tomorrow, we’ll ask him. But you know, he could say no. And that is okay, too. That doesn’t mean that he loves you any less, ok?” Rose was sure about herself, and hoped that Armitage would say yes, but there was always a possibility that it was too soon for him.

***

Paige ran to the bedroom, where Armie was kneeling next to his suitcase checking his things. Paige entered the room skipping and closed his suitcase.

"Stop packing. You stay with us." She claimed.

Rose arrived at the room, but stopped at the door and was leaning to the doorframe watching the scene play out.

"Paigey, the holidays are over, I have to go home. Come give me a hug!" He said extending his arms and Paige never rejected a hug before but now she just stood motionless.

"Mom said that I could ask you to stay with us. Forever. Will you? And then you don't have to go home, because you are already home." She explained with the wisdom of a 6-year-old.

Armie lowered his arms. He stared at Paige and then slowly turned his head to look at Rose.

"You're asking me to... You'd like me to... Rose, you're asking if I would move here?"

Rose blushed and stared at Armitage awkwardly.

"We discussed it with Paige and I know it's soon, but we like having you around. It's just an idea, if you'd like to think about it. So just let us know, you know, whenever, if you want to.

"I'd love to move here," he said.

"Yaaay!" Paige said and finally gave him a hug. He was still on his knees so they were about the same height.

He was looking at Rose with suspiciously sparkling eyes, who walked to them and dropped to her knees, too and embraced both of them in a hug.

"You're really moving here?" She asked in disbelief.

"These past days have been the happiest days of my life. I would definitely stay with you as long as you'll have me." He answered.

"I think Paige was pretty clear on how long we'd want you - forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE END. Though is it? :) I have one more scene in my mind that I might or might not add as an epilogue. But this story is complete as it is, so thank you for staying with me until the end, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please, let me know in the comments how you liked this chapter or the whole story! Kudos are also appreciated!!


End file.
